Fortis-in-Aduis
by Merlins asistant
Summary: WESTLIFE WARNIN' Its a G/H wih a Draco affair, slightly a song fic. Title nout to do with it, couldn't think of decent one!


WMAM 

A/N: I own the servants, JK owns Ginny Harry, Ron and Herm Plz R &R 

WESTLIFE WARNING!

Ginny Potter sat in the back of a muggle car with her luggage, her money and credit cards and her young daughter, Lauren Potter. She sat there, tears filling up in her eyes as the car turned the corner of the long gritted drive of Potter Manor and grounds. Harry Potter stood at the porch looking sadly at the car, as it turned the corner and out of sight. Ginny sighed and looked at her daughter, playing with her doll, Sarah brushing her string hair gently. Lauren looked up at her mum, confusion and puzzlement in her eyes.

"Mummy why's Daddy not with us?"

Ginny stared at her daughter, eyes glazed over with tears.

"Because…" Ginny answered and stared back to the window looking every few moments at her wedding ring. Lauren saw her mummy looking sad and leaned up against her and gave her a warm loving hug.

"Mummy things will get better" Lauren said hugging her mum around the waist, Ginny turned slowly to her daughter and nodded and stroked her hair gently.

"Yes they will"

_This isn't goodbye_

_As I watch you leave_

_This isn't goodbye_

A swear a won't cry 

Harry hung his head low and began to walk back into the manor, but too upset to return back to his bedroom he waded around the grounds for a while. He couldn't work out what had happened, he and Ginny had had an argument over something stupid, it was her work or something daft like that. Harry had accused her of having an affair with Kevin, her Detective partner Ginny had blown up and began to start on about where Lauren should go to school.

_Even as tears fill my eyes_

_A swear a won't cry_

_Any other girl I'd let u walk away_

_Any other girl I'm sure I'd be ok_

Harry sighed as he walked to the gate and watched the car turn out into the main hustle and bustle of the main muggle roads.

Harry closed the gate on the long black car and seemed with the closing of the gate to close his heart, too. He wandered back into the house head hung low, he opened the door and entered the foyer of the house. There stood his 3 servants, Martin, Jamison and Polly Jenkins all with pitiful looks.

"She was right I was wrong!" He admitted, Polly nodded sympathetically, Jamison too but Martin had a look of horror upon his face.

"Sir, you were right you have every right to be angry at her. Working with your worst enemy all day every day. You had a right to be mad, she was wrong sir lying to you!" Martin raged

"You think so Martin?" Harry questioned.

"Well, no actually" He paused " Of course Sir, she betrayed you with your worst enemy!"

"Martin!" Polly scolded " Don't listen to him master, he's under the weather!"

Harry stared at his 3 servants strangely, and made his way up stairs to his chambers.

"Martin, what was that for!" Jamison asked sharply.

"For the wages he pays us, dear brother" he paused " He deserved all he got!"

Tell me what makes a man wanna give u all his heart 

_Smile when you're around and_

_Cry when you're apart_

_If u know what makes a man love u the way I do_

_Girl you gotta let me know_

_So I can get over u_

Ginny was dropped of at an old friends house in east Congleton, a tatted looking town house stood before her and Lauren. Its occupants were eithier working at a computer, chasing their younger brother or working in a study. She gathered her luggage and knocked on the front door, with Lauren smiling happily.

Hermione Weasly answered the door, looking flustered with her glasses sliding of her nose her brown hair falling out behind her ears, and she smiled brightly as she saw Lauren.

"Aunty Herm, mum's not very well her and daddy aren't talking" Lauren explained sadly " Where's Penny?"

Hermione paused for a moment

" She's up in her room Lauren" She then invited Ginny in and made her some strong hot chocolate, Ginny sank into the sofa and was explaining to Hermione when Ron came home. He understood what was happening and stayed out of the woman's way, heading upstairs to play with Ben and Carl.

"He didn't trust me, Herm?" Ginny sobbed, " As you know I work with Malfoy and Gareth Davidson" Hermione nodded.

"Well, I was staying late one night at work and Harry had kept on asking why I spent so much time there."

_What makes us so right?_

_Is it the sound of a laugh?_

_Your look in your eyes_

_When do u decide_

_She is the dream that you see_

Flashback 

It was November and Ginny had stayed behind to organise Harry's birthday party, which he knew nothing about and Malfoy had offered to help her. Harry had been suspicious of Malfoys behaviour ever since he found out that he was one of her partners in the business, he protested that he had no interest in Ginny whatsoever. But Harry didn't believe him. Ginny was in the store office looking for streamers and paper when Malfoy knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Draco" she said brightly, reaching the top shelf for streamers.

"Hi Gin," He said "Have you seen the Morecambe murder papers?" he asked flicking through some sheets.

"There in the Filing cabinet next to Garth's desk" She answered, as she climbed down the ladders her foot slipped and she nearly hit the floor. Draco quickly caught her legs and helped her back up.

"Thank you" she smiled, climbing down more carefully this time. He then caught her as she jumped from the second step.

"Well Mrs Potter, I guess you have to get home don't you" Draco sighed.

"Yeah, Erm Draco you can let go know I'm fine" she muttered sheepishly.

"Wait gin, If I don't do this know I never will again" He sighed and kissed her softly Ginny quickly broke away worriedly.

"Draco, I'm married" she breathed and began to exit the office but Harry was stood there with Lauren.

_That falls in your life_

_You apologise no matter who was wrong and_

_You get on you knees see if that'll bring her home_

Harry and Ginny that night had a large argument, with Lauren sitting on the stairs listening all the time to her parents argue and yell at one another. Polly the maid sat in the kitchen, her head hung low as she heard her mistress' voice raise, words of hate being spoke Jamison was too looking glum but Martin was positively happy and bouncing around the pantry.

"Soon she'll be gone then Master will realise how much he needs me," Martin said happily. " I love, love potions. Don't you?"

Jamison eyed him wearily and Polly looked up startled at the mention of potions.

"Martin what have you done?" Polly asked slowly.

"Yeah, what is it Martin?" Jamison growled.

"Well you know that spoilt brat Draco Malfoy" he explained brightly, as if telling a great fairytale. " I sold him a love potion today in town and made him drink it, telling him it was a hangover cure"

"You put Ginny's hair in there!" Jamison shouted angrily.

Martin nodded happily and Jamison lunged for his brother, being suddenly restrained by Polly.

"That little girl is sat out there on the stairs upset," Jamison explained angrily " You're a monster!"

Martin dusted himself of where his brother had tried to hit him.

"Well dear brother it seems that this is where we part. This way Mr Potter will come back to the servants, no more Ginny Weasly. Don't you see when she's around I am never allowed to be!" Martin explained spitefully " This way there's no more Ginny Weasly!"

"Martin!" Polly scolded indignantly, they would say more but Mr Potter walked in. Luckily not hearing their previous conversation. The servants decided not to tell Harry, for they may lose their jobs. Jamison wanted to do it, for the sake of Lauren for he adored that little girl and this house. He would give all the gold in Gringotts to be with Lauren every second of the day, she was always a happy child and kind to everyone. Jamison had been on the verge of telling Harry everything, every time Lauren was in Harry's arms he nearly told him about Martin.

End of Flashback

"Well, you know Harry always jumping to conclusions" Ginny explained,  " He thought I'd kissed Draco, but he kissed me" she sobbed into Hermiones shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe you should go back, y'know sort things out?" Hermione suggested, " I'll look after Lauren"

_Tell me what makes a man wanna give u all his heart_

_Smile when you're around and_

_Cry when you're apart_

_If u know what makes a man love u the way I do_

_Girl you gotta let me know_

_So I can get over u_

Ginny nodded and quickly put her coat on and caught a broomstick back to the manor. There everything was the same, Polly and Jamison were tidying the house, with glum looks on their faces and then Ginny called to them.

"Polly, Jamison" She sighed hugging them, and breaking away " where's Harry?"

Jamison smiled brightly and Polly too, as Harry was stood behind her on the balcony landing, his face surprised at first then a small smile and he walked slowly down to meet her. Harry embraced her lovingly and murmured

"I'm sorry!"

"Ditto"__

_Other girls they come along they always do_

_Whats the point if everything I ever wanted was you_


End file.
